Sufferring
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: The Master of Death had enough of his immortality. The idea of being immortal appealed to him at first, but that changed when the blessing of immortality turns into a curse. There's only one way to get rid of the curse, and it doesn't involve saving random people's lives. Quite the opposite, actually. No slash. Evil Master of Death.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Enjoy! This is only a prologue of 'Suffering'. I'm still thinking if I should include a pairing or not. I changed Thanos' clothing, Thanos current outfit greatly resembles his original outfit, the only thing that I changed his boxer thingy. If you spot grammatical errors please tell me! I'll correct it immediately.

Disclaimer: I'm only writing Suffering for my own amusement, I'm not making money out of this. Avengers and Harry Potter belongs to their rightful owners.

**x**

The majestic room stank of death and sin, making the God of mischief cringe inwardly. It wasn't everyday that Loki was called to meet Thanos inside the Throne Room, but every time Loki was called he couldn't help but cringe inwardly. Loki continued walking on the ridiculously long carpeted path that led towards the Titan's throne. He inhaled in short breaths as he tried to ignore the foul stench of death and sin and centered his focus on the Titan's existence. He inhaled again, this time more deeply as he absorbed the other power.

The Titan's power was just as dominant as it was before, the power still sent Loki shivers down his spine if he neared closer but compared to before the power, this power was more dangerous. Before, the power would whisper harshly at him, promising him eternal damnation. Eternal damnation that not even Titans could escape. He exhaled and then inhaled again.

He noted the great improvement of the Titan's power. The last time he saw the entity's power it was wild and harsh but now it was tamed and alluring. Thanos' power now spoke of enchanting promises and temptation. If Loki hadn't much self-control he would have let himself be drunk with the charming power. If he let his mind get drunken haze he would surely follow every wishes and requests that the power desired. The corners of Loki's mouth twitched as he continued to walk towards the Throne with grace. Many had been fooled by the temptations Thanos' power whispered and those weak willed fools quickly found themselves in great suffering.

Loki grimaced as he can no longer ignore the foul stench.

The cause of his cringing wasn't because of the presence of Thanos. Despite the fact that the Titan held so much hatred and too much dark power for Loki to bear with, Loki never found himself feeling nauseated with the Titan. Yes, there were times when he felt suffocated being with the mere presence of the Titan but he never felt nauseated.

The reason of all his discomforts lied because of greater entity that everyone feared.

He averted his gaze to the other entity standing near the Titan. The Master of Death stood beside the Titan, fully facing Thanos, the two were whispering at each other harshly, their voice were nothing but hushed tones.

"You… never." The Master of death whispered the black cloak he was wearing was swirling lazily, as if the black cloak was made out of black air.

"Try… death… Lord." Were the only words that Loki caught from Thanos whispered words.

Loki's eyes narrowed and cleared his throat; he reluctantly kneeled at the two entities before him and said: "My Lord, you required my presence."

Loki heard the shuffle of clothes. He lifted his chin a little to peek at the two entities before him. The Master of Death glided away from Thanos and turned to look at Loki. His face covered with the black hood of his cloak. A bit of disappointment clouded Loki, he had seen the Master of Death a number of times before but he never saw the entity's face.

"The God of Mischief." The Master of Death greeted in a raspy voice. "Good morning."

Loki nodded his head. "It is good to see you too." Loki greeted. Loki had learned a long time ago that the Master of Death always preferred to greet his allies in a civil manner and his allies to do the same. Loki didn't want to be in bad terms with The Master of Death so complied with the unspoken wish of the great entity.

"Likewise." The Master of Death nodded, he then cast Thanos a glance and said: "I will let our conversation end for now. I believe that what he had discussed for the day is more than enough for the two of us."

Curious green eyes zeroed in at the powerful entity sitting before him. Thanos body greatly resembled the anatomy of a bulky grey skinned male human. He wore a bronze chest armor plate with its shoulder blades curved upwards; golden clothed boots and gloves; a bronze helmet and traditional a Doric chiton made out of the finest golden silk.

The titan's face remained impassive but locked his eyes on the other entity gliding away from him. Thanos hardened face were decorated with lines of years of experience and suffering, a clear indication that Thanos saw a lot things that could have made a normal creature broken.

"We will talk about it at another time." Thanos said as his dried unattractive lips pressed into a tight line, his usual cold icy blue eyes turning orange red.

The Master of Death held a hand out from the long sleeves of his black cloak, showing a spindly white hand. "Only when you are not acting like an incompetent fool then I shall agree to meet with you again." The Master of Death waved this spindly white hand in dismissal. "You are testing my patience today."

Thanos growled threateningly, clearly not pleased with the action of the other. Loki held his glee as he saw The Master of Death ignore Thanos growl. Loki knew that if Thanos lash out his anger to the Master of Death, Thanos would just find himself in great suffering. The Master of Death was just as powerful as Gaia, The Master of Life.

Gaia and Thanos had once fought, Loki hadn't existed yet when Gaia and Thanos fought but from the stories he had heard from All Mighty Father, Thanos only lasted a good few hours with Gaia. Gaia left the battlefield unscathed but Thanos had to hide and recover for three millennia.

"Farewell." The Master of Death said as he faded into nothing.

**x**

Author's Note: Dun. Dun. Dun. Oh no who is Master of Death? :O I think everyone knows who is or –more likely- who he was. ;-)

Tell me what you think! :D Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I swear when I saw the number of favorites, reviews, and follows I was so happy that I was beaming for almost half an hour with rainbows and flowers as my background.

Please note that this isn't a TheMasterofDeathxLoki or LokixTheMasterofDeath fanfic, well at least not yet. I'm not sure. Pairings are still undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Avengers.

Not yet beta'd. If you want to volunteer as the beta of 'Suffering' please PM me. =)

**XX**

The second after The Master of Death left the territory of the great Titan, Thanos let his fury lash out. The powerful entity threw the nearest object to his side.

Outwardly, Loki kept his face impassive and unaffected with Thanos' display of fury but inwardly Loki was silently hoping for Thanos to cease his anger. After all, the chance of Loki being subjected to the fury of Thanos wasn't very far off.

It took Thanos ten minutes to tone down his anger and silently curse The Master of Death. Even if he had finished throwing his possessions to the side, successfully destroying all of his possession in the process, Thanos' anger didn't leave him.

Red orange glowed in the dark as he let out an animalistic roar. "That arrogant fool." Thanos glowered darkly as he stood up from his seat and summoned a lowly servant to clean up the mess he had created.

Loki instinctively bowed his head lower when he sensed that Thanos stood up from his seat. The God of Mishief hated it when he voluntarily showed his compliance to another being but as of now he had no choice for the matter. Thanos was a more powerful and a far more cunning being compared to him. If he chose to fight or at least disrespect the entity before him he knew that he'll be beaten to death.

"The Master of Death is much known for his ludicrous personality." Loki said in a polite voice, hoping to ease the anger of the Titan.

"Rise from your position. Do not shower me with disgusting pleasantries." Loki's body went stiff. "I detest them." Thanos said as he narrowed his eyes. His voice cold was as ice and the hint of disgust wasn't hidden. "I know that you find that fool's personality to be highly amusing."

"I never claimed that I never found The Master of Death's personality to be dull." Loki said and rose from his position. He stood in front of the titan with a straight back. "The Master of Death's personality is very mischievous; and I am the The God of Mischief. I cannot help myself being curios to such a fascinating individual."

Thanos frowned. "Your quirky fascination will lead you to your perpetual doom."

**XX**

The God of mischief was walking the dim lighted halls of Thanos' castle but stopped on his tracks when he felt his surroundings got colder and darker.

"Had a nice a chat with Thanos?" a familiar voice spoke from the dark, sending chills down Loki spine. Loki didn't turn his head around to see who the owner of the mysterious voice was. It was only a few hours ago that he had conversed with Thanos about his upcoming domination of Earth, and the owner of the voice was present before their conversation started.

"Greetings." Loki looked at the direction of where the voice came from and greeted with refined politeness. Loki fixed his gaze on the shadowed area of the hall. "I was under the impression that you have already left Thanos' domain a few hours ago."

A chuckle was heard and the shadow shifted. "I did. But I came back again, I have business to attend to."

Loki raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am curious on what business are you up to Master of Death. If you don't mind-" Loki said but was cut off when a bony white hand shot out of the dark and waved at him dismissively. It was the same act that Thanos received from the same being a few hours ago and Loki found it both amusing and frustrating.

He found it amusing because of the foolish antics that the Master of Death was displaying in front of him. It was unthinkable for a great entity such as the Master of Death, the epitome of Death, possessed one of the most uncultured antics known to the whole universe.

In contrary of finding the entity's antics to be amusing he also found it to be very frustrating. It was frustrating because he wasn't used to be dismissed so casually, there were only two beings in the whole world who were able to dismiss so nonchalantly and His foster father and Thanos. Both beings were more powerful than him and it was clear that was the sole reason that they were still breathing. But if Loki had enough power to annihilate the two he would have done so without a second thought.

Loki prided himself for being an independent and respectable person. He wanted everyone to look up to him or equally.

"You. Being the God of Mischief must have planned something behind Thanos' back in order to have full reign over Earth." The entity said as a dark shadowy figure that was around 5" 11 stepped out of the dark. The Master of Death spoke with amusement and interest but Loki knew better to be not be fooled to such a deceptive tone. "But alright I'll tell you what my business is anyway." The Master of Death said as he shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner. "I'm not here to snoop around your business, especially not about your world domination." The powerful being said, all the while he used a mocking voice. The Master of Death even held up his two arms in the air and bended his bony pale middle finger and pointing finger at the same time when he said world domination. "I'm just here because someone is about to die."

Loki kept quiet.

"Would you like to join me into finally set the soon to depart soul into peace?" The Master of Death asked as he offered a bony pale outstretched hand to Loki. Loki looked at the hand skeptically.

"Am I that soul?" Loki asked, the color on his face was draining as he continued to look at the outstretched hand. Loki maybe a god, a very powerful god but he wasn't immortal. Allmighty father, his foster father, wasn't immortal too. They were only gods that lived for a very long period of time, they were definitely not immortal. So when The Master of Death asked such question he couldn't help to feel frightened. It wasn't his time, right? For a god, Loki was a very young one. Surely, he still had a couple of millennia left.

The Master of Death chuckled. "No. Your time hasn't come yet."

Loki almost sighed in relief. "Then if I may ask who is the unfortunate soul?" The Master of Death chuckled again and motioned to Loki to come closer to him. Loki complied with the other's request when he was a meter standing apart from the entity. The Master of Death snatched Loki's arm. "You are not the unfortunate soul but the unfortunate soul would be someone you know very well." The entity said as Loki felt teleporting to another place with The Master of Death.

**XX**

Author's Note: And cliffhanger appears! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu for all the lovely reviews!

brynchilla: Your nickname for the master of death cracked me up. :)) Thank you for the review. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and Avengers.

**XXX**

Inside his own private chambers, he laid on his own bed, weak and pale.

Odin let out a shuddering breath. It was strange, when he was young he thought of dying in the battlefield, fighting for his own belief till his last breath. All of his fellow warriors shared the same belief. And young Odin couldn't agree more, there was nothing more honorable than fighting for your own belief. It was the most honorable death that he could think of during his youth.

But time passed, unexpected events happened and while these events happened, Odin learned more about life. Wars and tragedies occurred one after another, robbing the radiant youth he once possessed. He killed his enemies without hesitation, never batting an eyelash to those who begged to be spared.

From the eyes of his allies he was viewed as The Savior but from the tired eyes of his enemies he was a merciless foe.

Odin became the ideal warrior.

And not long after gaining admiration from his allies and fear from his foes, possessing powers that his foes and allies envied, Odin soon became the ruler of Asgard.

He ruled Asgard with compassion and justice.

With him as the ruler, Asgard prospered magnificently. Every Asgardian was contented, no heinous crimes were ever committed and no bad winds stirred within the walls of Asgard. At that time, Asgard was the ideal state of a realm.

Many years later, Odin became the father of six Asgardians. Raising six sons was not an easy feat, especially when most of his sons preferred to use their fists as the proper way to end an argument.

Odin chuckled but his chuckles were soon followed by long heaving coughs. He and his wife, Frigga, had a hard time keeping peace when their sons from creating trouble. Especially his son, Loki.

Loki wasn't his or Frigga's son by blood. Nonetheless, they took Loki under their roof. Loki was the son of Laufey, King of Frost Giants, one of his notorious enemies. By nature Odin would have annihilated Loki but when he was about to kill Loki, he looked at the child's eyes. Odin saw innocence and radiant youth in those big green eyes. Something that Odin possessed before he was thrown to the world of wars. He couldn't muster the strength to kill such an innocent being.

That day, Odin returned home with a child in his arms.

Loki's adoption was both a blessing and curse for Odin. Loki was the God of Mischief, he performed acts that brought migraine to his family. In Loki's days of early youth, his mischief were harmless, but as Loki grew older his acts turned from bad to worse to worst. Loki committed countless of crimes that were unforgivable by the law.

Odin's heart shattered, every time he sentenced his son to the rightful punishment. The punishments were just as harsh and as cruel as Loki's crimes. It pained him to see his son suffer.

A lone tear fell from the misty eyes of his as he recalled the last time he saw his son, Loki. The last time Odin had seen Loki was when his son, Loki, left Odin's home and dishonored his family. His son cut ties with _only_ family. That night, Odin and Frigga grieved. Frigga didn't took Loki's treachery very well. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into moths, she paid lesser attention to her health as she tried her best to gather news from her adopted son. But alas, she never found any news about him. Not long after Loki's departure Frigga died.

It took all Odin's will power to fight the temptation of giving up. His son, Loki, had abandoned them and his wife, Frigga went to the realm of the dead. Only the support of his five remaining sons, held him at bay. If his sons' support didn't guide him during those painful and dark times, Odin would have spiraled down.

Slowly, wounds of grief started to heal. Loki and Frigga were pushed to the back of his mind, resurfacing only the days when Odin felt drowning himself in liquor.

For a long time, nothing was heard from Loki. Everything was peaceful once again, his sons became more matured. They didn't fight often as they had when they were younger and they took their duties well. Odin let a spark of pride swell in his chest as he thought of his sons –which he met just a few hours ago- saying their goodbyes with utmost sincerity.

They knew his end was very near.

Tears streamed freely down his cheeks.

When he was young, for him the most admirable way to die was to die in a battlefield but now that wasn't the case. Honor and belief of a warrior be damned. None of those truly mattered to him now. He wanted to say goodbye and an apology to all of his sons.

Odin let out a shuddering breath as he tried to lift his hand to wipe the trail of tears, running down his cheeks.

But found no strength to do so.

**XXX**

Loki bit his tongue as he glared daggers at the entity standing before him. The entity had the gall to teleport with him without his consent. If the entity before him wasn't The Master of Death, he would have blast the entity to smithereens. As if reading Loki's thoughts The Master of Death chuckled and stepped away from him.

"No hard feelings." Loki glared harder. "Or maybe not." There was a short pause. "I'm just doing my job."

"And your job is abducting innocent gods. Last time I checked you are The Master of Death and not The Master of Kidnappers." Loki bit back vehemently as he tried to fight the urge to puke right in front of the powerful entity. The trip he and his captor experienced definitely wasn't a pleasant one.

The Master of Death laughed. "You have a sharp tongue." He paused and held his head a little higher, revealing a pointy chin and an amused grin. "No one has talked to me like that for a very long time," the grin grew wider, "well maybe Thanos do that from time to time but he's an exception." He said, with an amused tone. "But you on the other hand is not." Loki went stiff, sensing the underlying threat. Upon seeing Loki's reaction, his captor cackled. Faster than lightning, Loki found himself hovering a few inches above the ground.

The Master of Death right hand was outstretched towards him, palm open wide.

"Do not do that ever again." He hissed dangerously and curled his palm into a fist. Loki gasped feeling his body constricting as if a large boa constrictor was squeezing the life out of him. He gritted his teeth and summoned the power within him. A familiar lulling heat, formed in his hands as it started to glow in an eerie shade of green. With a loud battle cry he released the energy building in his hands, blasting the invisible force that constricted him. He fell on the ground with a loud thud. He panted heavily, gathering as much oxygen his lungs could take. His lungs ached and his limbs felt numb like hell. He glared up at the entity ready to shout a retort. His patience was thinning –entity or not Loki will beat the shit out of him.

But when he looked up, a pair of startling emerald eyes stared back at him almost making him flinch. The intensity coming from the pair of eyes was so intense that Loki almost forgot to breath. The irritation and rage of fire that he expected to be present in those eyes were surprisingly absent. Not even an ember was present, only emptiness was seen in those eyes.

Loki broke eye contact as he stood up, all the while not letting his guard down. He gulped and then swallowed his pride. "I apologize for my reckless behavior." He apologized politely, head bowed down in respectful level.

It would be bad if he was in bad terms with The Master of Death.

The Master of Death nodded, accepting his apology. He turned around started to walk away. "Very well, let's move on to business shall we?"

Loki snapped his head up. "Excuse me?"

The Master of Death stopped on his tracks and glanced at him. "Our business I mentioned it back at Thanos place, didn't I?"

Loki blinked and recalled the conversation he had with the entity not so long ago.

_"Am I that soul?"_

_"No. Your time hasn't come yet."_

_"Then if I may ask who is the unfortunate soul?"_

_"You are not the unfortunate soul but the unfortunate soul would be someone you know very well."_

Loki's eyes widened. The teleporting and manhandling he had gone through must have distracted him from remembering something so important.

Someone important to him was going to die.

There were only a number of beings who Loki cared for and Loki had never even confessed that he had cared for them. With panicked eyes he looked around his surroundings. A familiar long hall greeted him. The hall looked exactly the same hall that he and his brothers used to race towards their mother's awaiting arms.

'_It can't be.'_ Loki thought as he looked at the end of the hall where two large closed doors were stationed.

"Odin is dying." The Master of Death said as he advanced towards the end of the hall. "His last wish was to talk to his sons before his end. He already talked to all of his sons." A pause. "Well except for one." He spun around and looked at Loki's shocked face.

"He is not my father." Loki denied as he straightened his posture.

"Odin is your father." The Master of Death insisted. "He was the one who raised you."

"He was the one who slain my real father."

"He loves you unconditionally."

Loki snapped. "I find that hard to believe."

"It doesn't matter if it is hard to believe the only that matter is true."

Loki kept his mouth shut.

"Look, I am The Master of Death, I only take the souls of those who the gods, demigods, and some exceptional spirits. Obviously, your father –who is hanging on his last breath just over that door by the way- is a god. My job is to take their souls. That's that. I should not be granting your old man's last wish but since your father was so adamant about it. I couldn't say _no_. He isn't asking much from you. Why not give in to the old man's wishes? It wouldn't hurt you."

For a long time, Loki didn't say anything he only stared at the two large closed doors. "Alright."

**XXX**

**Author's Note: **To the readers who are very familiar with Odin's, Loki's, Thor's, and Avenger's background, I will disregard some information about them for the sake of plot development. Also, I decided that I won't change any scene from The Avengers movie, the next chapter would take place after The Avengers movie I.

This fic is only a friendship fic, there will be no romance. And I'm still looking for a beta. :) If anyone is interested please PM me. :)

Comments? Suggestions? Complaints? Write it on the box below! =)


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you the reviews! =) Reviews keep me happy, in return I reply to all of the reviews. =)

Anyway, I enrolled myself in a ten days summer workshop and then I went to a summer vacation so I was busy for a while. I will probably post the next chapter next week or two weeks from now.

And I will just make it clear that Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3, happened on the same day. It happened a few months before Loki tried to take over Earth.

**XXXX**

"-nd that fucking Tony Stark!"

Eyelids slowly sliding shut, mouth hanged open and head bowed low as if he was praying to a god, Tony Stark let his mind wander to the past events that happened to him and his team three days ago. All the while, he ignored the indignant shouts that came from a lanky old man who was shouting profanities at him.

As if he was going to pay attention to some old man who never stopped cussing at him.

Tony Stark snorted as he shut himself from the world around him and recalled the encounters he had with two mythological Norse gods –who happened to be actually real by the way. The encounters he had with them were the most memorable confrontation he had in his entire damn life, and that was saying something. Tony prided himself to be a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. It was common logic –or at least Tony concluded- that when a man had these four striking characteristics then he was bound to have the most adventurous life.

And, Tony Stark was a walking example of it. Not only was he a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, he was also the most dashing member of the Avengers. Sadly, most of the members disagreed with him at about that matter, especially a certain member of the team that goes by the name of Clint Barton.

"DAMAGES! I SAY! I WO-" The angry shouts of the old man were getting louder and louder, momentarily cutting Tony's thought, but after a few seconds or so with great practice and numerous experience Tony was able to block out the annoying loud shouts.

Tony slowly rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension that was starting to build. He had been sitting on his chair for two hours straight and the effect of sitting on the same spot for a long period of time was starting to affect him. His legs felt like it had been electrocuted and his hands were clammy. He slouched on his seat but stopped when he felt his arse went numb.

Tony groaned and silently cursed the reason of his forced participation in this activity.

His sole reason for partaking in this activity was quite simple.

**XXXX**

Three days after Loki's failed attempt of world domination, he and Clint got into a heated argument about who was more dashing. Unfortunately, neither of the two accepted the view of the other. In the end, he and Clint decided to settle their arguments in a fist fight.

The scene of him fighting Clint was a common sight

Four days after Loki's failed attempt of world domination, a furious Pepper dragged a tired Tony out of his bed and into his living room where an annoyed Agent Romanoff was glaring at a drowsy Clint.

Seeing the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sitting on his couch, Tony Stark was about to shoo them away, but Pepper beat him to it.

"This is your entire fault." Pepper angrily said as she gave Tony a dark glare.

Tony looked at Pepper sleepily and asked: "What are you talking about?" Pepper angrily told him that last night the Avengers –minus Thor- had a little get together in a small bar. At the first hour, they engaged each other in small talks, nothing out of ordinary, but when he, Tony Stark, arranged a drinking contest that was when the situation got out of hand. A few hours later there was a Bruce Banner slouched on his seat, slightly drunk; an Agent Romanoff who kept talking in Russian; a Steve Rogers who kept on slurring incoherent words; and a very intoxicated Clint Barton who was playing beer pong with an equally drunk Tony Stark.

Halfway through their get together a sickly Bruce excused himself from his team and quietly left the pub. Not long after that, Steve and Natasha also called it a night.

Despite their fellow teammates leaving, Clint and Tony decided to stay at the small bar. The pub they were in was quiet and deserted, all throughout the night the team was the only customer the small bar had. The two drunks played darts and sang karaoke, after that the two talked about more serious matters such as their childhood and their opinion of their teammates.

The discussion started well at first, they both ranked Agent Romanov's cleavage and ass from one to ten –ten being the highest. Then they talked about how much of a slave driver Director Fury was, and who was the most handsome Avenger.

Tony Stark, of course, said that it was him but Clint denied Tony's proclamation. The two engaged in a verbal argument but when Tony got into Clint's intoxicated nerves, Clint punched Tony.

In return, Tony also punched Clint. The next thing that happened Tony and Clint were kicking and punching each other, while destroying most of the decorations inside the small pub.

Pepper ended her story telling with a glare that almost made Tony Stark cower in one dark corner as Natasha gave Clint a more menacing glare than Pepper.

That morning he and Clint admitted that they have no recollection of the past night. "Only a blur." Clint supplied as Pepper provided him a pack of ice cubes for the bump on his forehead.

"You two are in a lot of trouble." Pepper grumbled.

"We always get in to trouble." Tony drawled.

"Well you two are in deep trouble." Natasha said as she looked at partner with a frown. "Your fight in the bar last night caused a lot of damage properties. The owner of the small pub is filling a law suit against the _two of you_." She hissed the last three words with frustration, making Clint move a little away from her.

"No biggie, I have the best attorney. People love to file a case against me." Tony said nonchalantly. "This is not the first time someone filed against the awesome me."

Pepper groaned.

"You don't get the point, do you?" Natasha growled an action that is rarely seen and heard from the young lady. "We don't care if you had numerous lawsuit filed against you. That was the past. That was before you are part of the Avengers Initiative, but since you are now of part of the Avengers Initiative we need to look after you."

"In short you are telling me that since I am a member of the oh-so-mighty Avengers Initiative, I have a reputation to keep?" Tony's indifferent mood was gone. His annoyance at the woman inside his living room and the Avengers Initiative started to increase again. "I don't care about that. I'm Tony freaking Stark lawsuits, complaints, and troubles love me."

"Tony." Pepper said warningly, sensing that Tony was out of the line.

"We already know that." Natasha sneered as he crossed her arms. "But most of the time you don't show up when your presence is required in the court. Director Fury requests only one thing from you, attend all the courts summon."

Tony didn't say a word for a long while but eventually agreed. "I will contact my lawyer."

**XXXX**

"This is annoying." Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

"You could have prevented this mess, sir." Jarvis said from the earpiece Tony was wearing.

"You should be on my side Jarvis." He grumbled as he looked at the judge who looked to be around eighty year old. "I wish the judge wore a Colonial Man Wig, this event would have been more exciting."

**XXXX**

Thor closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, attempting to ease away the nervousness he had been feeling since he returned to Asgard. He was standing in front of the doors of throne room. The air was chilly and the silence was ear-shattering as he waited for his father to let him inside the throne room.

Five days has passed ever since Loki's uncouth actions were put into an end. He along with his team, the Avengers, had thwarted his brother's plan of mass destruction and world domination. Their victory brought joy and sorrow to his heart.

Joy because he was assured that his brother would not delve deeper to the darkness surrounding him. His brother could not threaten the Midgard.

But the imprisonment caused sorrow to his heart. His beloved brother was getting imprisoned for a foolish action he made.

He straightened his back when he heard the door before him creak open. Slowly the door revealed the dimly lit throne room where his father sat.

He gracefully walked inside the room, motioning at the guards standing behind him to follow him. Normally, he didn't need guards to accompany him to the throne room, but today wasn't the case. An unconscious Loki was held by the guards accompanying him. His father requested him to immediately take Loki to the throne room once he had captured Loki.

"Father." Thor greeted as he stopped and kneeled before the man before him. His father sat on his throne; his usual stiff sitting posture was slouched. His father had a dark blue cloth draped over his head, covering his face and providing him warmth from the chilly air. It was clear that the signs of aging were taking its toll on his father. A few months ago, his father was a breath away from death. Thankfully, the healers of Asgard was able to extend his father's life. Thor thanked the healers for their action. His father meant a lot to him.

"My son." Odin's raspy voice said as he lifted a weak arm, gesturing his son to stand up. "Under normal circumstances, I would have asked you to tell me of your adventurous tale but for now I would not do so. I want to speak to my son, Loki, privately. There are many discussions that I want to talk about Loki."

"I understand, father." Thor nodded as he stood up from his spot.

"I want to leave all of the guards as well." Thor blinked.

"But fath-"

"I do not want anyone to hear my conversation that I would be having with Loki. I hope you understand."

Thor swallowed hard. His father was weak and old, if he let his brother be at the same room with his father, chaos would erupt.

"Loki cannot do anything to me. His magic and body is bound. He cannot harm me."

"I- Alright father, if that is your wish. If you are in trouble please call me. I will stand behind the closed doors of the throne room."

"Thank you for your understanding my good son." Odin said, making Thor's chest swell with pride. "I will wake Loki on my own."

Thor nodded again and with a quick bow he left the throne room followed by the guards. Thor hoped that nothing would go wrong.

**XXXX**

A hot burst of pain exploded on his chest making Loki jolt awake from his slumber. The pain wasn't excruciating enough to make him gasp in pain but it did wake him up. Loki groaned as he felt cool marble pressed against his back. He tried moving his limbs but they were bound by shackles.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room he was in. The room had a ridiculous high ceiling and the marble columns supporting the ceiling were intricately carved with figures he was very familiar of.

'_Wait a second.'_ Loki's eyes widened in recognition.

"Finally awake?" a familiar raspy voice said, making his head snap at the direction of the speaker.

Sitting before him was his old sickly 'father'. "Odin?" Loki whispered disbelief evident on his voice as he looked at the man who raised and fooled him. "You are alive?" He said. "How can that be? I saw you die in front of me!"

A dark chuckle escaped from his 'father's' lips. "Odin is dead." The man sitting before him said as he removed the cloth draping his head, revealing the face of his Odin. The weak looking man stood up from his seat and looked down at him.

A pair of eerie green eyes stared at him.

"I took his life."

**XXXX**

**Author's Note:** And another plot twist! Review please. :D


End file.
